Don't You Remember?
by BlueGleek911
Summary: She had known there was a reason she had been kept in a cell for as long as she could remember. Not that she remembered much. When she finally get's out, she finds out something impossible... She had a life, before. And her name was Belle. Eventual Captain Beauty [Hook/Belle]
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a gasp, sweat running down my brow and the thin, grey blankets twisted around me. I fought free, sitting on the edge of the hard bed.

I looked around the small, cement room. I had lived here as long as I can remember. The small rectangular window I couldn't reach. The hard bed, with the thin, lumpy mattress. My skin was pale from years without sunlight. My hair was knotted because I didn't have a brush. Was I crazy? Was that why I was imprisoned here, alone?

I paced around the small room; four steps, stop, turn around, repeat. This was my routine. I would do this until someone came with my breakfast, then, when I was finished eating, I would lie on the bed until lunch. After that I would pace again until dinner. I guess I did it to keep fit, because there was definitely no other reason for it.

Sometimes a lady would look through the slot on the door – a lady with shoulder length black hair. I'm not sure if the lady was a friend or family member, or a doctor, or the person who put me here. But every time she looked through, she smiled, as though laughing at a joke only she got.

There was a bang as the slot on the door opened. I walked over and took the tray that was pushed through. The same thing there always was, watery soup with green bits and half a stale roll. I ate quickly, and then banged on the door. When the slot was opened again I slipped the tray into it.

Two days later, everything changed. A few hours after lunch, there was a jangle of keys and the door to my 'Prison' opened. A man in a white nurse uniform walked in. He must have been a few inches taller then me, with brown hair and brown eyes. He held his hand out to me as I sat up.

"Come with me." He said, and I took his hand, standing up.

"What - Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice hoarse with disuse. He held my shoulders and replied;

"My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been and that Regina locked you up." I nodded through this.

"Wai – Wait - What?" I said, confused.

"It's very important. Mr. Gold's going to protect you, but you _have_ to tell him Regina locked you up. He's going to know what to do. You understand?" He added, and I nodded.

"Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold." Jefferson nodded, then stood aside, his hand on my shoulder. He pushed me out the door, gently.

"Go!" I walked out, glancing back at Jefferson, standing there.

"Go!" He said, more insistently. I walked out into the empty corridor. I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

The lady behind the desk was unconscious, a cup of tea spilled next to her head. I didn't want to think of what might have happened to her. I went up the steps to the door, opening it. The light blinded me for a moment, all the white everywhere. I blinked hard, black spots filling my vision.

Quickly, I rushed over to the front doors. The doors opened automatically, and I breathed in, fresh air for the first time in years. There weren't any people, except for one man.

"Uh… Excuse me, but, umm, could you point me in the direction of the town square?" I asked him. He was slightly shorter then me, but there was a large grin on his face. "Oh, it's just that way." He said pointing.

"Thankyou." I replied, then walked the way he had directed.

Soon I came across it, a large clock in one corner. There were two people on the footpath, a man with dark blonde hair and a woman with short, raven black hair. They were in the middle of an intense conversation, but I approached anyway.

The woman noticed me, then turned and smiled.

"Hello!" She said. "Are you lost?" I nodded.

"Where do you need to go?" She asked kindly, and put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped, shocked by the contact. I hadn't even really met her yet.

"Uh - I - Uh, I have to find… Mr. Gold?" I asked, nervously. The woman's face sobered instantly.

"Why do you want to see Mr. Gold?" The man next to her asked.

"Err – I - I'm not entirely sure…" I answered. "I was – I was told to – to find him and tell him – tell him Regina… locked me up." I continued, my voice going bitter at the end. Both of their faces were shocked.

"You… You… You were?" She said, and put her other hand on my other shoulder, turning me to face her.

"You have to go to the Sheriff!" The man said, and doubt filled my mind.

"But I was – I was told to – to go to him…" I trailed off. The man gave a meaningful look at the woman and she nodded. He grabbed my upper arm and started pulling me in the direction I had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

"What – No! Let go of me!" I cried. The woman, who had followed, tried to give me a comforting smile.

"Look, we'll take you to Mr. Gold as soon as we've reported this to the Sheriff…" She said as I struggled to free myself of the mans strong grip.

"Please, calm down." She said. "Nothings going to happen to you. I'm Snow, and this is Charming. Please, we won't hurt you." My struggling was useless. He was too strong.

"You're kidnapping me! Let me go!" Snow looked shocked.

"Oh, honey we're not kidnapping you!" She said, and then took a double take.

"Oh no… Charming let her go!"

Just as he let my arm go I tugged hard, and fell back, landing on the pavement. My elbow scraped on the ground, a large gash opening. Blood spattered on the sidewalk, and Snow gasped.

"David!" She said. I vaguely noticed that she had used a different name for him. I pushed backwards, away from them, and then scrambled up. Snow took a step towards me, but I backed away.

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed. Charming was on the phone with someone, talking and glancing in my direction. My eyes filled with tears as the pain from my elbow struck. I took a few more steps backward, and Charming hung up his phone and stepped towards me.

"It's ok. We'll take you to Mr. Gold." He said. He was trying to gain my trust, but it wasn't working.

"Just… Please, leave me alone!" I cried.

Suddenly, a hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, frightened.

"Hey, hey, hey…" The blonde woman behind me said. "Everything's fine."

"No! No, leave me alone!" I sobbed. The blonde woman looked at me, obviously confused.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"I… I don't… I don't know…" People were beginning to crowd around now, curious.

I sat on the ground, putting my head between my knees. I groaned, the noise around me mixing together to create one, long, drawn out buzz. My head pounded, and my skin was beginning to feel as if it was on fire. I was dimly aware of someone crouching in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing the blonde woman, looking concerned. Except that there was two of her.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, then suddenly felt something cold against my cheek. I opened my eyes again, only to see the ground in front of me. _How did I get there?_

I felt someone roll me over, and then I was looking at Charming's concerned face. _What a weird name, _I thought, dazed. I felt him pick me up, his arms under my legs and back. I heard a car door opening, and then I felt the soft leather of a car seat. I curled into a ball, and felt someone slide in next to me. The car started with a rumble, and moved forward.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying in a bed. I didn't know how I had got there, or how much time had passed since the car. I could hear quiet murmuring, people talking. I opened my eyes slowly, then bolted up. Everything around me was unfamiliar. The people who had been talking – Charming, Snow and the blonde woman – turned towards me.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I said.

"I'm Emma." She said.

"You had a bit of a fever." That explained why my skin had felt as if it was on fire.

"You were out since last night." Emma continued, coming and sitting at the end of the bed. I shifted a little, trying to keep away from her. She saw this and smiled ruefully.

"I know things must be… Confusing, but we can help." I stayed silent.

"Look, why don't you just tell me your name? Then we can help you figure it out." She said. I frowned.

"I… I don't… I don't know who I am…" I was slightly panicky now. "I don't know who I am!" Emma was frowning too.  
"You didn't remember anything?" My frown deepened at her use of past tense.

"What do you mean? I didn't remember anything? Was I meant to?" I asked. Snow padded over and murmured something in Emma's ear, who then nodded.

"Look, I'm just going to go talk to Mary Margaret for a moment, ok?" She explained, but I frowned and looked at Snow.

"You said your name was Snow." I stated, and she looked at Charming worriedly.

"Uhm, that's just my… nickname." She tried to cover up, but I noticed the way she hesitated and stammered. I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at her. Emma was looking worried.

"Why is your nickname 'Snow'? What's going on?" I inquired, but before either of them could answer, a boy banged his way down the stairs. He had brown hair, and his caramel eyes filled with shock as he laid them on me.

"Belle?" The boy almost shouted. Emma gave him a strange look.

"But your… Your dead!" He exclaimed.

"Henry… You know who this is?" She asked, and he nodded.

"She was in your book?" Emma continued, and Henry nodded again, still obviously shocked.

"Go get it." She demanded, and Henry ran back up the stairs, coming down again a few seconds later, carrying a large, leather bound book. From where I was, I could see the title clearly.

Once Upon a Time.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry opened his book, riffling through the pages until he found the one he wanted. He showed Emma, who looked from the book to me, then back again.

"That's definitely her." She confirmed, speaking to Snow (Mary Margaret?) and Charming. She looked back at the book, her eyes raking down the page.

"Your right, Henry. She is meant to be dead…" Emma was frowning again.

"I'm sitting right here." I pointed out, but no one seemed to be paying attention.

"Rumplestiltskin? If he knows she's here he's going to come looking for her." Snow said worriedly.

"I'm just wondering why she didn't remember." Charming said softly, and Emma nodded. Henry whispered into Emma's ear, but he wasn't very good at keeping his voice quiet.

"Should we tell her? Who she is, where she came from? What happened to her?" I glared at the boy, and answered before Emma could open her mouth.

"You'd better tell me who I am!" I demanded angrily. Henry bit his lip and looked at Emma.

"Your name is Belle." She said, hesitantly.

"You had a… bad relationship, with someone… Who's not very nice." She continued, and I got the feeling she was keeping certain details to herself.

"You left him, and… You went missing. Everybody thought you were dead." She finished, and looked at Snow as though asking; Did I do all right?

"And you got all that from a book?" I said, disbelieving. Emma half shook her head.

"I just… Had to make sure of who you were." She said, but I still didn't believe her.

"So… What, my name and a picture of me are in a book?" I asked cynically, and Emma nodded again.

"Let me see." I demanded. Emma shook her head, more confidently this time.

"That's not the best idea." She stated, carefully.

"Let me see!" I insisted.

"I don't remember anything! You have to let me see it!" Emma winced as I played my guilt card. Luckily, it worked. Emma sighed resignedly.

"Here." She handed the book to me, open to a drawing of… Me, apparently. I had a yellow dress on, and I was looking at a man with… Reptilian-like skin.

"Is he… Is he… Real?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"He… Was." Snow replied, and I turned my gaze to her quizzically.

"None of us are from here." She started, and Emma looked at her.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" She said gently, and Snow nodded, determined.

"It might help her remember. We're from a place called the Enchanted Forest." As she said the name, there was a sharp pain between my eyes. I winced, putting my head in my hands.

"Are you ok?" Henry said quickly, and I nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." I gasped.

"Keep going, please." Snow looked worried, but she continued.

"A woman called Regina… She thought the only way to get her happy ending was to enact a Curse, that brought all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest here, too StoryBrooke." Another sharp pain behind my eyes when Snow mentioned the Curse. I groaned, and then tried to cover it up.

"Regina? The man who freed me… He said that she locked me up." I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, but there was no mistaking the shake.

"That's probably true." Charming contributed. I took a deep breath.

"How can you prove to me that what your saying is true?" I said, my voice still quivering slightly.

"The only way we can show her magic is if we ask Gold…" Emma murmured quietly. Instantly Charming shook his head.

"We can't do that." His voice was firm, but Snow was shaking her head.

"It's the only way." I eyed the two, who looked as though they were having a silent conversation. Eventually, Charming sighed reluctantly.

"But what will he do? If he finds out she's alive, and that Regina lied to him?" Emma questioned.

"He'll kill Regina." Snow answered grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in surprise and horror. Someone would die? Because of me? That couldn't happen.

"No. No. If that's what's going to happen, I don't need proof." I shook my head. I had to trust that what they were saying was true… That I was from a magical place called the Enchanted Forest. I snapped back to attention when Snow said,

"Are you sure you trust us?" Her voice was worried, for obvious reasons. I sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Suddenly, Henry laughed. Everyone looked at him quizzically and Emma asked sarcastically,

"Did you just hear our conversation, kid?" Henry nodded.

"I just wish _you _could have believed that easily." He said, still chuckling. Emma snorted. Snow stifled a laugh and Charming snickered. I just sat there, probably looking lost and confused. I glanced down, regret coursing through me. I wish I could remember my life. Maybe I had had a family like this, who laughed at inside jokes. That's when I noticed. I still had the nightgown on from when I had been in the cell. I blushed, and Emma noticed, following my gaze. Quickly she stood up from her place on the bed.

"Mary Margaret, do you think you have anything that will fit Belle?" She said and I turned my eyes to her, hoping she could see the gratitude in them. Emma showed me to the bathroom and I thanked her. She smiled before saying seriously,

"You have to tell me if anything comes to you, ok? If your memories come back in chunks it'll be confusing, and we can help you through that." I nodded, thanking her again before she walked back towards the main room.

* * *

When I was finished with my shower I wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around myself before opening the door to the bathroom. Someone – Probably Emma – had left some clothes outside the door. A simple black shirt, jeans and a hairbrush. I grabbed the clothes and slipped back into the bathroom. I pulled the clothes on and brushed my hair. It took a while to get all the knots out, but eventually I did it. I made my way back to the main room to see Emma looking at a piece of paper, her face pale. She looked really sick.

"Emma?" I asked worriedly, and she glanced up, obviously forcing a smile as she folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket.

"Hey! You feeling ok?" I just frowned at her.

"What was that piece of paper?" Emma shook her head.

"It was nothing." Doubt and suspicion filled my mind.

"What was it?!"

"Seriously. Don't worry about it." She insisted. I took a few side steps towards the door.

"Don't keep things from me." My voice cracked on the last syllable. I'd had enough of being kept in the dark, lied to and imprisoned. Emma stood up.

"It's just a letter. Honestly, it is." I took a few more steps, pressing my back against the door. I fumbled behind me for the knob, and realisation dawned on her face.

"Belle, no!" She called, but I was already out the door, heading down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran through the doors, glancing around at the street I was on. There were a few shops running up and down it, including a diner called "Granny's". I rushed over to it. No matter how nice Emma had been to me at first, she had lied and I couldn't take that. I slid into the booth in the corner, ducking down to hide my head. Hopefully Emma would presume I would run as far away as possible instead of hiding just across the street. A brown haired waitress in red clothes walked over.

"What can I get you?" She said, whipping out a pen and a notebook. I just looked at her, confused.

"What do you want? To eat or drink?" She said, bobbing her head.

"Oh… Uh… Do you have any… tea?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Iced or warm?"

"Iced?" I answered, still confused. How could you ice tea? The waitress seemed to take this as a sign that I wanted iced tea. She scribbled something down.

"It'll be right here." She grinned, then quirked her eyebrows.

"I... haven't seen you here before?" She questioned, and I felt my brows pull together.

"Aren't there lots of people you haven't seen before?" I countered and she laughed.

"StoryBrooke's a small town. I don't think there are any people I haven't seen. Except you." She slid into the booth, sitting across from me. I scratched at an invisible spot on the table, purposely avoiding her intense gaze.

'Do you live here?" She said, curiosity entering her voice.

"You could say that." I answered, and glanced up to see her eyes narrow.

"How long have you lived here?" The curiosity in her voice was replaced by suspicion.

"As long as I can remember. I'm from there, the Enchanted Forest." I added defiantly, seeing her expression. She laughed, her shoulders visibly relaxing.

"So, who were you? Back in the other world?"

"My… My name was Belle." I answered, uneasily. I should have thought of this. I should have realised she would ask questions. I shouldn't have mentioned the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, hello then, Belle. I'm Ruby. Back there I was Little Red Riding Hood." She smiled at me, as though expecting me to laugh. I didn't though. What did she want me to laugh at? Her smile faded.

"Are you ok?" Ruby said worriedly, and I glanced up again.

"Why?" My voice was guarded.

"You just seem… Confused." She replied. I sighed. I couldn't lie, not to her, not to anyone.

"I… I was locked up… I don't... remember… I… I can't… I can't trust… anyone." Tears pooled in my eyes, and Ruby made a concerned noise and stood up, coming round to my side of the booth. She put a hand on my back, but I slid away, pressing my back to the side of the booth and wiping my eyes angrily. Unfortunately, this gave her room to squeeze in beside me, and I realised I was trapped in the booth. Panic flared in my chest, alarm bell's going off in my head. The fear must have leaked into my expression, because Ruby said gently,

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. You… You mentioned you were locked up? Are you running from someone? Maybe we can help." I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." She countered, eyebrows raised.

"I'm _fine_." I repeated, scowling.

"I'll call the sheriff." Ruby said decisively, seeming to ignore my latest comment. The sheriff, though… The sheriff would protect me, wouldn't he? Ruby apparently saw my eyes brighten at the prospect, and pulled a phone out of her pocket, dialling a number. She murmured a few things into it before shutting it and looking at me with new curiosity.

"Why did you run from Emma?" She asked, and I froze, the light feeling in my chest falling away to be replaced with horror. No. No. That couldn't be possible… But it was. Now Emma knew where I was and I couldn't get away because Ruby was still in the way.

"Let me out." I could hear the fear in my voice, and I had no doubt Ruby could too. When she didn't budge, my voice rose.

"Let me out!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." She said, but panic had overtaken my senses. Suddenly, I stood up, jumping over Ruby's legs and rushing over to the door. The cold air greeted me as I again looked for somewhere I could hide.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey! I managed an extra long chapter this time, plus the other chapter I posted recently! We get a little Hook action in this one, so be ready!**_

* * *

There was an alleyway next to the diner, and I rushed over to it, hoping to find somewhere I could hide. As I peered into it, I didn't notice the shadowy figure until they grabbed my arm. I gasped and glanced up, seeing a pair of bright blue eyes and a shock of black hair before he spun me round and moved his hand from my arm to my mouth. His other arm encircled my waist, trapping my arms against my sides. I let out a muffled cry as he pulled me into the alley, out of the sight of the rest of the world. I fought, trying to free my hands, but it was useless. He was too strong. Something sharp pressed into my side, and I could only assume he had a knife in his hand. I froze in fear before fighting harder, and I felt the tip of the knife pierce my skin. The man cursed, his gruff voice full of alarm. Apparently he hadn't actually meant to hurt me.

"Stop moving, dammit!" He exclaimed quietly, but that just made me twist more. He sighed, irritated, and shoved me down. Caught off balance, I tumbled to the floor with a grunt, and he came down too, pinning my legs to the floor with his own. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand.

"Make one noise, and the crocodile won't get you back in one piece, love." He hissed, raising his other arm to show that he had a hook instead of a hand. I swallowed my gasp. So he hadn't had a knife. He placed the hook on my cheek, pressing down, not hard enough to draw blood but not lightly either. I winced, turning my head to the side to avoid his gaze. He put his hook over my hands, removing his own to pull a piece of rope from his pocket. Quickly he tied my hands together and stood up, pulling me with him. I was about to scream for help, not caring about his threat, but apparently he suspected that, and put his hand back over my mouth.

"Now, now, love. We mustn't have anybody knowing where you disappeared too." He whispered with a wink. I whimpered, and I saw something flash through his eyes before they became blank orbs again. I wasn't sure, but it looked like… Sympathy. Which was probably saying too much, seeing as he was the one kidnapping me.

"We're ready now, Cora." The man said lazily. I had no idea who he was talking too, because we were alone in the alley. A cloud of purple smoke whooshed up around us, and I felt my eyes widen when it cleared. We were no longer in the dark alley. We were on the deck of a ship.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger, love." He said, amusement filling his voice. His let go of my mouth and I bit my bottom lip. What had just happened? How had we appeared on a ship? I was beginning to think this was a very, very bad dream. Maybe I hadn't gotten out of my cell after all. Maybe I was going to wake up any minute, alone and imprisoned again. I spun round to face him, and he frowned when he saw the fear and confusion on my face.

"Surely you can't be that shocked by magic. "

"Magic?!" I gasped. There was no such thing as magic. It was a fairy-tale, made up to explain the unexplainable. But then again, I had been told I was, too.

"You lived with the crocodile, how could you have not seen it before?" The amusement in his face was beginning to fade.

"I lived with who? What?" My confusion was worsening, what with the man going on about something I had no idea about. Realisation dawned on his face, and suddenly he smiled wickedly.

"What's your name, love?" He whispered, moving closer. I took a step back.

"B-Belle." I answered uncertainly.

"Are you sure about that?" When I didn't answer, he laughed.

"Oh, this will hurt the crocodile more now." He let out another chuckle before grabbing me by the arm and hauling me after him. He pulled me down below the deck, ignoring my protests and occasionally snickering to himself.

"Cora!" He called heartily.

"You'll never believe it! The girl has no idea who she is!"

A woman appeared in front of us. Out of thin air. I jumped, disconcerted.

"What do you mean, Hook?" She said smoothly.

"She doesn't remember herself, which means she doesn't remember Rumplestiltskin! I doubt she remembers anything!" The man, whom Cora had called Hook, answered with another hoot of laughter. Cora's face lit up with curiosity. She turned her eyes to me, and I could see blackness and evil in their depths. This woman was far, far worse then anyone I had met so far, including Hook. Involuntarily, I shuddered, her gaze sending a shiver down my spine. She smirked as she saw this, and I gulped, trying to keep my composure. She was terrifying.

"Lock her up, Hook. We have to have a chat."

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried as Hook pushed me into the small room. There were alcoves all along one wall and two bunks in the corner. Hook chuckled.

"No." I sagged, trying to seem defeated.

"At least take the ropes off?" I begged, holding my hands out, wrists up. Hook laughed again, leaning closer so we were nose to nose.

"Tell me, love, why would I do that?" I sighed. I had half been hoping he would take off the bonds, but my plan worked either way. I jerked my arms up, my hands connecting with his jaw, knocking him backwards with a thud. I rushed out the still open door before he could scramble up, my feet thudding against the wooden floor. Suddenly, purple smoke clouded up before me, making me skid to a stop with fear. Cora stepped out of the smoke and grabbed me by my throat, slamming me against the wall. I gasped, and her hand tightened around my throat.

"What do you think your doing, dear? Did you really think you would get away that easily?" Her voice was silky and quiet, but that just made her more frightening. Black spots filled my vision, and I panted, trying desperately to get air in my lungs. My vision went black, and I sagged against the wall. I hadn't passed out though, because I could still feel Cora's hand at my neck, and I could hear her talking to Hook.

"You might want to let her down, Cora."  
"Why? She's irking me."

"But we need her alive so we can get the crocodiles dagger."

"Alive, not unharmed." Cora's voice was filled with amusement.

"I think she's almost dead, love." Cora's grip loosened, and I crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. There was a crack as my head hit the floor.

"Woops." Cora said simply. I groaned, my vision returning in spots, and tried to sit up. I leant my back against the wall, but Hook dragged me up. I staggered as he pulled me back towards the room. He tied another rope to the one already around my wrists and then connected it to one of the bunks. I collapsed on it, pain flaring through my skull as I did so. I could see Hook smirking as I winced, and I didn't understand how he could be amused by my hurting. Awareness left me after a few seconds, replaced by the uncomfortable swimming blackness of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another chapter! I really like this one, and I hope you do too!

* * *

I woke with a moan, my head throbbing and my wrists stinging. It took me a couple of seconds to remember where I was and what had happened. Tears filled my eyes. I was trapped again, but this time was worse than before. I brought my knees to my chest, curling into a ball. I could feel myself shaking, and finally the tears escaped. Hook came in, and I glanced up at him before turning away.

"Don't cry, love." His voice was surprisingly gentle, considering how he had been before. I closed my eyes and frowned. Why was he here? I probably looked weak, sobbing like a little girl who lost her teddy bear. But wasn't I just that? A little girl, alone in the world? Freed then imprisoned once more? He sat next to me, and I pulled away, as far as the rope would allow. Hook sighed, resting his hand on my arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, soothingly.

"You've already hurt me." I whispered back. He sighed again, a deep, pain filled sound.

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to… To turn out like it did." Anger blazed in my chest.

"What was it meant to turn out like, then? Did you think you could just let me go in a matter of hours? Did you expect people to come looking for me straight away? Did you think they would give you whatever it is you want? I'm just an insignificant girl nobody knows! _I _don't even know me! No one loves me! _No one cares_!" My voice had risen by now, and Hook flinched at my outburst. He was speechless, his mouth hanging open. I just shook my head and pressed myself against the wall.

"Please go away." My voice was barely a whisper. Hook stood up, and I turned back to him.

"I can't. The crocodile's agreed to meet us."

* * *

I stood in the clock tower, staring out at the small town of StoryBrooke, but not really seeing it. I was ignoring Hook and Cora's hushed whispers, instead thinking about what it would be like to stop running. To finally be free. Everyone in this town was crazy. Maybe when I got away, I could go someplace else. Like… Like… But where else was there? I frowned. I didn't know the name of anyplace but StoryBrooke. That just showed how disconnected I was from the world, for who knew how long. Hook came over and grabbed my elbow lightly. He had been surprisingly gentle with me, since he had come into my prison cell and seen me crying.

"Face the corner." He murmured, and I obliged. I didn't have the strength to fight anymore, considering how hard I had fought on the way up here. I could feel Hook standing behind me, his back pressed against mine, and a strange feeling spread through my stomach… It was indescribable. There was a strange whooshing noise, and Cora said,

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin." A strange voice with a Scottish accent answered her.

"Cora. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have something you will undoubtedly want back. And you have something we want… Your dagger."

"What could you possibly have that is worth more then my dagger?" The voice snickered softly. Hook grabbed my elbow again and spun me round as Cora said,

"Your _True Love_." The oldish man whom I assumed had been talking gasped, and his eyes were filled with shock as they locked onto my face. I shifted uncomfortably, his powerful gaze sending shivers down my spine. I knew this man, somehow, but the memory was laced with pain and grief. I could feel it.

"_Belle_?" He whispered, staggering backwards a little as he saw the rope around my wrists. For some reason, I took a tiny step sideways, closer to Hook, and the man – Rumplestiltskin, had Cora called him? – Noticed and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin hissed as I pressed myself closer to Hook, seeking comfort under his piercing gaze.

"I – I –" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Hook answered for me.

"Did no one tell you, crocodile? I would have thought your dear friend _Emma _would have mentioned it too you, at least." He said Emma's name with spite.

"Tell me what, _Captain_?" Another name filled with spite. There really weren't any neutral tones at the moment. Hook snickered.

"Dear Belle doesn't remember anything. We're the only ones she can trust, you know. The ropes are just for show." I went to protest, to tell Rumplestiltskin that Hook was lying, I didn't trust them, that I wanted to get away, but Hook put his arm around my waist and pressed his hook into my side, successfully shutting me up. Rumplestiltskin seemed to crumple in on himself at the intimate space between me and Hook.

"What is this?" He gasped, and I winced as Hook's… hook, dug deeper into my side. Hook bent down to whisper in my ear,

"Tell him you love me. Tell him you don't remember him, and you don't want to." I shook my head forcefully.

"No!" Hook just pressed harder, drawing blood. It was more painful then you'd expect, bearing in mind how blunt it _looked_.

"No!" I gasped again, refusing to obey him. I wouldn't do that. If I did, I would be forever confined to the little room on the Jolly Roger. Hook sighed, and Cora glanced at him.

"Take her back." She said, waving her hand dismissively. Hook pulled me down the stairs, and I cast one last, pleading look at Rumplestiltskin before we left. Hook tugged me through the library, heading for the entrance. I struggled uselessly as he started towards the docks, paying no attention to the strange looks people were giving us. Until, of course, someone called out from across the street, and Hook stopped, a smile playing at his lips.

"Miss Swan." He greeted with a nod, and I looked over, seeing Emma run across the street. She grabbed me by the arm, appearing not to notice the ropes binding my wrists together.

"What are you doing with him?" She exclaimed, and I held up my hands. Hook pulled me behind him before she could see the bonds though.

"It seems your newly founded girl has a dark streak." Hook hissed, and I cried out,

"No I don't! Emma, help me!" My voice was desperate, even to my own ears, and Emma narrowed her eyes at Hook.

"Let Belle go, and I won't hurt you." She said slowly, but Hook just sniggered.

"Hurt me? That's unlikely, love." Emma pulled a gun out of her pocket.

"I'm warning you, Hook. You have five seconds. One." Hook's grip on my arm tightened.

"Two." He seemed uncertain.

"Three." Emma cocked the gun, ready to shoot.

"Four." There was something in his eyes… Something… Not fear, or horror… More like… Acknowledgement. And pain. And in that moment, I understood.

"Five." Emma pulled the trigger.

"No!" I screamed, and jumped in front of Hook. Pain exploded in my shoulder, and I collapsed on the pavement.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took so long :( Writers Block killed me at various points through this chapter, and real life caught up with me... Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

I cried out in pain, and Hook fell to the pavement next to me. His eyes were wild and detached as he cradled my head in his lap.

"_Milah_." He whispered, and Emma, who had dropped on my other side, looked at him, confused.

"We have to get her to the hospital." She seemed to shake off her confusion, and her voice was calm as she pulled a phone out of her pocket. Hook's eyes were still distant. She talked into the phone briskly before snapping it shut and pulling her jacket off. She pressed the jacket to the wound and I moaned as fresh pain exploded in my shoulder.

"It's ok." Emma said quietly, trying to sooth my pain filled whimpers. Hook gently brushed his fingers over my cheek, humming something. My hands were still tied, but no one seemed to notice. Sirens approached, and some paramedics rushed over, lifting me onto a stretcher. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

_Why had Hook looked like that when he was faced with the prospect of imminent death?_

* * *

_Why had the feeling inside me bloomed at that moment?_

* * *

_ Why had I jumped in front of Hook, taking a bullet?_

* * *

_ Why had he called me Milah?_

* * *

_ Why did he look as though he was in some far-off place, in another time?_

* * *

These were the thoughts that swirled through my head when I woke. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to leave the blissfully peaceful darkness. I could feel soft sheets beneath me, a warm blanket covering me. For some reason, there wasn't any pain in my shoulder, even though I clearly remembered the searing sensation that had been there earlier. I could still feel the rope on my wrists, too. Nothing would fit together properly. If my hands were still bound, why didn't my shoulder hurt? Did any of that actually just happen? My breath hitched in my throat as I heard a door open and footsteps tap against the ground lightly. A deep sigh told me the person who had walked in was feminine.

"I wasn't going to shoot you, you know." She said, and I recognised Emma's voice. How did she know I was awake? Unless… Another voice answered, from the other side of the room.

"Oh, no, you were just going to _throw _the bullet into my chest." Hook's voice was tired, resignation prominent in his tone. I felt more then heard my breathing quicken, becoming shallow. He was _in the room._

"I was aiming for the place beside you. Believe me, it wasn't going to hit you. And it wouldn't have hit _you_ either, if you hadn't jumped in the way. I know you're awake." Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, blinded for a few seconds by the bright lights. I looked at Emma apologetically. She was regarding me with slight disapproval in her eyes, but there was amusement there too. I wiggled my arms out from beneath the blanket, moving them up to my shoulder. There was no pain, but there was a ragged hole in my shirt. It made no sense – There wasn't even a blemish on my skin. Not one that I could feel, anyway.

"Why…" I started in confusion.

"You remember when we were telling you about magic and Mr Gold? You got your proof." Emma explained.

"Yes, yes, now we've explained, can I please get some peace and quiet?" Hook's drawling voice came from across the room. I glanced over at him. His face was bloody, his good hand chained to the bed with handcuffs. Emma gave him a disapproving look, obviously annoyed at him.

"What happened to him?" I asked, shifting my gaze back to Emma. Hook cut in, wincing as he changed his position.

"Your _dear_ boyfriend beat me up. That Goddamned cane hurts." He winced again. Emma sighed.  
"Mr Gold got angry when he saw you. He beat up Hook, then healed you. The magic he used was strong, so you were left unconscious for a while. The whole night, actually." My brows pinched together.

"Where is he?" Emma took her bottom lip between her teeth before answering.

"Right outside."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait." I said as Emma started towards the door. She turned around.

"Who… What exactly…" I struggled to find words to express my thoughts.

"When you say… Mr Gold, do you mean… Rumplestiltskin?" Shock covered her features, and I quickly amended myself.

"I mean… He was at the… At the clock tower." Emma's face cleared up.  
"So you don't remember?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I just… That's what Cora called him…" I mumbled. Suddenly, pain lanced through my skull. I let out a shout, putting my hands to my head and curling into a ball on the bed. The pain wouldn't go away.

_It wouldn't stop_.

I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth together to try to stop myself crying. It didn't work. Tears poured down my face, the pain almost unbearable. And then….

Things came back.

* * *

_"I knew this was a trick."_

_"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"_

_Rough hands shaking my shoulders._

_A sneering voice, filled with spite._

_The cold, stone floor of a dungeon._

_"Go."_

_"I don't want you anymore, dearie."_

_A voice filled with hate._

_A slamming door._

_"You're a coward."_

_"All you'll have is a empty heart, and a chipped cup."_

_A different voice. My voice._

* * *

I gasped as the pain throbbed once, then twice, then faded away entirely. Emma was at my side, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Are you ok? Belle? Belle, are you ok?" Her voice was worried. I sat up slowly, thoughts racing around my head. I remembered him, Rumplestiltskin. But there were holes, massive holes, like bits had been torn away and replaced with deep, black pits that had no bottom. I remembered him shooting at a man, an innocent man and a pregnant woman. I remembered him taking me from my family. I remembered him sending me away. I remembered Regina, capturing me, keeping me imprisoned. I remember the pain her guards had inflicted. And it was all _his_ fault. But there was nothing else. I still couldn't remember my childhood. I still couldn't remember what happened after Rumplestiltskin sent me away. The space between that memory and the memory of Regina capturing me was empty. Another memory showed itself to me.

* * *

_"I'm not here to kill you, love. I'm here to rescue you."_

_"Rescue me? Who are you?"_

_"A friend."_

* * *

But there was nothing else. Just those three, simple lines.

"Belle can you hear me?" Emma's voice cut through my haze.

"Yeah I just… remembered." I breathed, and her mouth fell open in surprise yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had a really, really bad case of writer's block, but I think (hope!) It's better now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"But not everything." I continued.

"There are holes… Like someone borrowed the memories and tore out pages before giving them back to me." Emma sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I know who would have 'Torn out the pages', as you put it." I gave her a questioning look.

"Regina." Her tone was grim, her eyes filled with determination at the prospect of confronting Regina.

"I… I feel like I got back a quarter of the memories I once had. There are black spaces from when I spent time in the Dark Castle, and from after that, as well as when I was a child." I confessed.

"Do you remember when you were in Regina's castle?" Hook jumped in, cutting off Emma's reply. I glared at him, before reluctantly answering.

"Bits of it. I… I remember _you_. Why did you come in? I only remember you saying you were going to rescue me… Then it goes black again, and I'm still imprisoned." He snorted.

"Didn't give you everything back, did she?" Chills ran down my spine. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. He couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, standing up and stepping towards him. The words he spoke next confirmed my fears.

"Well, she took them didn't she? Means she had a reason for giving some of 'em back." Emma sucked in a breath of air and realisation dawned on her face.

"That's why you didn't remember." She turned back to me.

"That's why your memories didn't come back when the rest of the towns did. She took your memories _before_ the Curse." I let my head fall back, shutting my eyes. Emma's voice cut through to me, unwavering and firm. I could imagine the determined frown that would be on her face right now.

"I'm going to _kill_ her." Her footsteps followed her voice, tapping past me. I bolted into a sitting position.

"Wait!" She faced me, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't…. You can't…. You can't leave me with _him_!" I exclaimed, casting a panicked look at the pirate across the room. Emma's eyes softened.

"Your right. And I'm _not_ gonna leave you alone with him. Just a sec," She opened the door, sticking her head out and murmuring a few words to someone outside. A moment later, there was a _tap, tap, tap_ and a man walked through the door. The very same man who had been at the clock tower. The one who had torn everything from me. Who had imprisoned me.

"Rumplestiltskin." My voice was cold as I said his name. He had ruined my life. He had ruined my life and then sent me away for no reason. Unless the reason was explained in one of the dark holes where memories used to be.

"Belle," He said, advancing towards me. He was different in this world. His skin was no longer scaly, his hair less curly, straighter. He was walking with a cane, I noticed, limping badly.

"Belle I'm so sorry."

"Stay away from me!"

"Belle, darling, I know you won't forgive me easily, but please give me a chance…" Give him a chance? No. Not after what he did. Why would he want my forgiveness anyway? All I was to him was a servant. A servant he didn't want, a servant he had sent away.

"I'm not forgiving you. Emma, take me with you please. I don't want to be left alone with either of them." I said, not looking away from Rumplestiltskin's now-human face.

"Why don't you want to be left alone with Gold? You two are meant to love each other." Emma's voice was confused, and I glanced at her before dragging my eyes back to Rumplestiltskin, or, as he was known in this world, Mr Gold.

"Love each other? No way. He imprisoned me. He's the one who sent me away for Regina to capture. Everything that happened to me in that tower was his fault. Why would I love him?" Gold looked shocked at my words.

"Belle we –" Emma cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gold, Regina stole her memories. She gave a few back but…. Not all of them. I think there are a few she kept, to hurt you. To take away Belle's love for you."

Angry, my voice became louder.

"I _never_ loved him!" Those were the words that broke him. I saw it in his eyes as his heart shattered, a split second before he disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.


End file.
